helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku
|type = Single |album = |artist = Hello! Project Mobekimasu |released = November 16, 2011 November 18, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2011 |length = 15:03 (R,LA), 14:07 (LB, LC, LD, LE, LF), 36:35 (all unique tracks) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Bekimasu Singles Chronology |Last1 = Makeruna Wasshoi! Only Single (2011) |Chronology2 = Morning Musume Singles Chronology |Last2 = Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! 47th Single (2011) |Next2 = Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) |Chronology3 = Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology |Last3 = Aa, Yo ga Akeru 27th Single (2011) |Next3 = Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) 28th Single (2012) |Chronology4 = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last4 = Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 17th Single (2011) |Next4 = Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 18th Single (2012) |Chronology5 = Mano Erina Singles Chronology |Last5 = My Days for You 10th Single (2011) |Next5 = Doki Doki Baby / Tasogare Kousaten 11th Single (2012) |Chronology6 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last6 = Tachiagirl 7th Single (2011) |Next6 = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 8th Single (2011) }} Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学, Official English title: A Philosophy for Not Becoming Ugly) is Hello! Project Mobekimasu's debut single. It was released on November 16, 2011 in 7 Editions: a Regular & 6 Limited editions. Limited Edition A came with a bonus DVD. Limited Editions B through F features different versions of the coupling track "Kacchoi Uta". The single ranked #4 in the weekly Oricon charts and it sold 56,562 copies in total. Tracklist Regular Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Moshimo... (もしも・・・; If...) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Moshimo... - Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka, Fukumura Mizuki #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) DVD #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Music Video) Limited Edition B: Morning Musume Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta (かっちょ良い歌; A Cool Song) - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring Morning Musume #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition C: Berryz Koubou Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring Berryz Koubou #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition D: ℃-ute Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring ℃-ute #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition E: Mano Erina Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring Mano Erina #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Limited Edition F: S/mileage Edition #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project Mobekimasu featuring S/mileage #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Instrumental) Event V #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Dance Shot Ver.) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Group Lip Ver.) #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Solo Mix Ver.) #Making Of Featured Members *Morning Musume **5th gen: Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th gen: Mitsui Aika **9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon **Sub-members: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka , Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2011.10.07 PON *2011.10.17 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP *2011.10.29 Hanasaka Times (Tokai area) - Niigaki Risa, Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako, Okai Chisato, Maeda Yuuka *2011.10.29 Asobi na DJ Saturday (Sapporo area) - Sudo Maasa, Yajima Maimi, Fukuda Kanon, Sayashi Riho, Sato Masaki *2011.10.29 NTV News24 10/29/11 (Tokyo area) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Fukumura Mizuki, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *2011.10.29 xx (Fukuoka area) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Wada Ayaka *2011.10.29 Hachi Nama (Kansai area) - Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana *2011.10.31 Coming Soon! *2011.11.06 Music Japan *2011.11.11 Happy Music Concert Performances ;Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina ;Kacchoii Uta *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice (Berryz Koubou and Juice=Juice) *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ C-ute ;Moshimo... *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ – Suzuki Kanon, Sudo Maasa, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ - Kudo Haruka Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Busu ni Naranai Tatsugaku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Tanaka Reina #**Sub Vocals: Sugaya Risako & Suzuki Airi #**Minor Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Sayashi Riho, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Mano Erina, Maeda Yuuka #Moshimo... #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #*Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka #Kacchoii Uta #*Arrangement: Asai Yasuo Critical Response Hotexpress's Tetsuo Hiraga noted that when watching the music video for the first time he felt that the song was a declaration of war against other idol groups, namely the current leader of the idol scene, AKB48. When listening to the song, he stated that a characteristic for Tsunku is a mix of disco and pop, and the reviewer was really impressed by how much talent Hello! Project has, each girl having her distinctive voice, look, and manner of expression. Trivia *In the Close-Up scenes, all major group leaders, Berryz Koubou's Captain (Shimizu Saki), and Mano Erina were noted to make a "funny" face, while everyone else just smiled. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project single in 2011. *This is the last single to feature the now S/mileage 2nd generation (and Kenshuusei Member Kosuga Fuyuka) as sub-members. *After Maeda Yuuka and Niigaki Risa left Hello! Project, their lines went to Fukuda Kanon and Michishige Sayumi respectively. *After Tanaka Reina left Hello! Project, her line with Sugaya Risako went to Miyamoto Karin, while her solo lines went to Oda Sakura and Sayashi Riho. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 56,562 Videos ハロー！プロジェクト モベキマス 『ブスにならない哲学』 (DanceShot Ver.)|Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Dance Shot Ver. ハロー！プロジェクト モベキマス 『ブスにならない哲学』 (Group Lip Ver.)|Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Group Lip Ver. ハロー！プロジェクト モベキマス 『ブスにならない哲学』 (Solo Mix Ver.)|Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Solo Mix Ver. References Notes # Kosuga Fuyuka was only feature in parts of the music video and a couple of the television appearances. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku, Moshimo..., Kacchoii Uta (Morning Musume), Kacchoii Uta (Berryz Koubou), Kacchoii Uta (℃-ute), Kacchoii Uta (Mano Erina), Kacchoii Uta (S/mileage) cs:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku fr:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku it:Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ja:ブスにならない哲学 Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:2011 Singles Category:29 Members Line-Up Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:2011 DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:Mano Erina Singles Category:ANGERME Singles Category:Collaboration Single Category:Only Single